Sisters in Arms
by Wingdings
Summary: Eowyn is lonely as the only maiden of the Rohirrim. When Tauriel comes to Rohan's aid with the elves at the battle of Helm's Deep, the two of them form a closer bond than was expected. Movieverse. Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am merely playing with them for my enjoyment :)**

Eowyn peered out at the swarming mass of people. She sighed. It wasn't as if she had expected anything else, but still, a woman could hope.

Or rather, the woman.

For that was what she saw- men. Lots of men. In fact, she was the only female in the mass of warriors. A woman among soldiers, she thought. That is not how it should be. We are comrades, side by side. We will fight together, regardless of gender.

She really had nothing against men. She just couldn't understand how her fellow women could be content with sitting huddled together in the caves, content with their naivety of the battle, content with leaving all hope to their husbands, content with being passive when they could take action. If the women fought, it would double their army.

"Eowyn."

She turned quickly. Lost in thought, she had not seen her brother approach. "Eomer. What brings you to me?"

"I have been looking for you. Why are you not with the other women and children? They need your comfort to endure the battle," he said.

"They are strong. They can comfort each other," she replied. "Besides, it is the orcs' necks that need comforting with my sword. We are fighting a battle, not running a daycare."

His eyes flashed with disapproval. "Do you think that we take this lightly? We have gathered all of the forces we can muster to fight here with us. Even boys and our elderly men must take up arms against Isengard."

"And what of the women, Eomer? If we add all of the females who can wield sword or spear, we can increase our army twicefold. We could win this fight."

Eomer took his time with his response. Eowyn noticed that he had dark shadows under his eyes, and he looked as if he had aged ten years in the past few months. "Because," he said, "if everyone in the Riddermark fights, there will be no one left to fight for."

Eowyn was silent. How many times had she watched the warriors sharpen their swords? How many times had she readied horses to go into battle? And it had taken this long to sink in that she was one of the people they sought to protect? Eowyn's pride flared. Did they think that she could not protect herself? She was strong enough! She had joined the army, regardless of their disapproval! She opened her mouth to argue, and then shut it. There was no point arguing with Eomer now. She would just have to show him that she could fight, and fight well at that.

But the fact remained that their forces were limited, and the enemy was vast. She had overheard her uncle talking to her brother about a possibility, a chance, something that could sway the outcome of the battle. Eomer began to walk away, but she called after him.

"What of the elves?"

He turned, and his gaze hardened. "What of them?"

"They could aid in our fight. Any soldier would be welcome, with the enemy we face."

"And if their aid was even a possibility, how would you know, Eowyn?"

She averted his eyes. "I have listened to you talking with our uncle. I know that it is a possibility."

"It was a chance. A hope. Nothing of which to concern yourself." Eomer tried to walk away again, but his sister's words held him.

"Why must you beat down your hopes? They are all you have left."

It was true. In a battle like this, hope was the only thing to cling to. Nothing was to be taken for granted. "We called for Gondor's aid. They did not come. How could we be sure that the elves would not desert us similarly?"

He saw that Eowyn was smirking slightly. "Turn around, Eomer."

He whirled around. There, in orderly lines, stood an army of elves.


	2. Chapter 2

Tauriel threw a knife at the wall.

She knew it would bounce off and clatter to the floor. The blade would be dulled and maybe dented. She did it anyway.

She had never really liked Lothlorien. She was born in Mirkwood, after all. It was too bright and perfect, and the Lady Galadriel made her feel slightly uncomfortable. But she still found herself missing her people. When she volunteered to fight Isengard, she knew that she would be fighting alongside the Rohirrim, but she had not expected them to be so... homogeneous. They were all large, brawny men. All men. At least with the Elves, women were allowed to fight if they so chose, but here? Not a chance.

At least the Rohirrim had given them sleeping quarters. She had them all to herself right now, since all of the other elves were off getting acquainted with the large, brawny, utterly boring men. The largest, brawniest, most boring one- Eomer- had introduced himself to her once. She hadn't really cared. She sat up as she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

She didn't bother looking up at the intruder. She wanted to be alone right now, she didn't want some irritating elf coming and making her do anything. It was probably Rumil. He would be annoying enough to bother her right now.

"Rumil, I don't-"

It wasn't Rumil.

She found herself looking at a young woman with pale hair that tumbled down her back. She had piercing grey eyes that were widened in shock.  
Little wench probably hadn't ever seen a female warrior before, she thought.

"Are you Tauriel?" she asked.

Tauriel rolled her eyes. "No, I'm Haldir."

"No, you aren't."

"Really? I thought I was Haldir. Thanks for clearing that up for me."

The woman raised an eyebrow.

Tauriel didn't care. People didn't usually like her. She was fine with that. She got out her dagger and began cleaning her fingernails with it.

The other woman looked at the thin weapon. "Bet I could beat you in a fight," she said.

Tauriel laughed. "If I gave you a fair advantage. Little maiden against deadly warrior? I don't think so, honey."

The maiden stiffened. "Don't-call me- honey," she said through gritted teeth. "It's Eowyn. Of the house of Eorl. Tried to let Eomer let women into the ranks of the Rohirrim. Failed. In it anyway."

"That's a long name."

Eowyn didn't answer. Something about Tauriel made her feel tough, dangerous even, but she refused to be goaded. The confident huntress was sitting on the floor with one leg curled under the other. Her arm was slung across her knee, and she managed to look lethal even while putting her dagger away. Eowyn tried not to let her admiration show. She bowed her head slightly to hide her blushing face.

Tauriel examined Eowyn closely. She had obviously never been treated like anything more than a young maiden. She held her head respectfully bowed and she was quiet. But she claimed to be a warrior. Tauriel tried to pretend she didn't care about the woman, but she couldn't. She wanted to push her. See when she broke.

Eowyn surprised both of them by speaking. "The forces of Isengard will be upon us by nightfall."

Tauriel straightened in surprise at the stark statement. She bit back a sarcastic retort. This was a war. Eowyn couldn't distract her from that. "What do we need to do?"

"Fight."

"I gathered that. Anything special?"

"You shoot. You're good with a bow, right?"

"Yes, I conform to every elven stereotype. I also enjoy sitting around bright forests singing tales of old in a clear, pure voice, and I am a pointless Mary-Sue with immeasurable beauty," she said, rolling her eyes.

Eowyn's voice softened, even though she didn't understand a lot of what Tauriel was saying. "I can see that you are different. You are... very talented, I'm sure. But can you shoot?"

"Quite well, actually. But I am better with my daggers."

"Excellent. We'll talk more at the meeting," said Eowyn, turning to leave. She stopped before she walked out the door. "Tauriel?"

"Hmm?"

"I bet I can kill more orcs than you, in the battle."

A grin crept across Tauriel's face. Perfect. "You're on."


	3. Chapter 3

She had always wanted to be taken seriously.

She had always wanted to be a hero.

She had always known that she could be more than what was expected of her.

She had gained attention, but never respect.

Eowyn's sword hung heavily by her side. Her heart pounded inside her chest, and her breathing was erratic and sharp. Her entire body was tense.

Waiting.

Hoping?

Dreading.

She was Eowyn, Eomund's daughter. She was a descendant of the House of Eorl, loyal to her country. No bloodshed could faze her courage.

But if she was so noble, why was she afraid?

Eowyn glanced over at Tauriel. The elf stood straight and rigid, not daunted by the taut atmosphere of the battlefield. She was a statue, unattainably calm. Perfect.

Tauriel stood still. How many times had she laughed in the face of fear? She was used to this. She had killed so many enemies in her lifetime. Her sword was an extension of her arm- almost an extension of her mind. She had made a name for herself as the brash elven maiden who refused to be hindered by rules. She looked over at Eowyn. The shieldmaiden's hands were squeezed into fists at her sides and her jaw was clenched. She was obviously terrified of the imminent battle, although Tauriel doubted that she would admit that. She reminded Tauriel of herself when she was younger- a youthful woman bent on defying all rules and expectations.

Tauriel was older now. She had seen many more battles, and she did not want Eowyn to strive for honor by bloodshed like she herself had done. The woman obviously looked up to her. Perhaps she could use that to her advantage.

"Eowyn?"

Eowyn's eyes widened. Had Tauriel caught her staring at her? "What is it?"

"We don't have to carry out our wager for this battle."

Despite her fear, Eowyn smirked. "You're scared? Backing out?"

"No. But I would respect you even if you did not spill a drop of blood."

"I want to be a hero of war."

"You can be more than that."

Eowyn glared at her. "Since when did you become my mother, Tauriel?"

"Fine. As you wish, Eowyn. But remember that blood does not buy honor." Tauriel reached over to grab Eowyn's hand. It was a risky move- she did not want the proud shieldmaiden to think that she was being coddled- but when had Tauriel ever bothered about being safe?

Eowyn stiffened at first, but then relaxed her hand into Tauriel's. She had never seen this softer side of the elf, but she did not entirely mind it.

"Is this what war is, Tauriel? Waiting for the destruction of everything?"

"This? No. This is the breath before the plunge. It will get much worse."

"But this is... not good."

"It isn't. Who told you it was going to be easy?"

Eowyn opened her mouth, but fell silent. She had always known war was terrible, but it had never seemed quite real before this. The army murmured amongst themselves, saying last goodbyes, whispering like a tree's leaves in the wind. The groud trembled as the faint pounding of ten thousand orcs' feet grew ever louder, ringing in their ears.

"Be careful, Eowyn. Promise me." Tauriel sounded urgent.

"I will."

They released their hands and turned to face the oncoming slaughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Slash, strike, roll, stab.

One, two, three, four.

All rational thought disappeared from Tauriel's head as she settled into the familiar rhythm of battle. The enemy was seemingly endless, and every Uruk-hai she saw sent a jolt of energy through her body that traveled to her arm, that traveled to her dagger, that traveled through whatever sorry orc happened to be in striking distance from her. Five, six, seven. Eowyn didn't stand a chance in this game. Tauriel was invincible.

Eowyn's heart pounded in her ears. Ten thousand orcs. One of them came charging towards her, sneering.

It wanted her dead. She wanted it dead. With a single blow, it perished.

That was one.

But she could not revel in her small victory for long. She was there to fight, not to think. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she fought her way to the wall. Three, four, five, six. Her sword could not be stopped. Seven.

"Tauriel! Tula sinome!"

Tauriel whipped around. Who would be calling for her to come? Haldir motioned frantically at her. He was trying to take down a ladder of Uruk-hai that were trying to climb the wall. She rushed to his aid, and their weapons worked together in deadly harmony. When the ladder finally crashed to the ground, she turned to him.

"How many did we kill?"

"Just six." He sighed. "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Haldir raised his eyebrows. "Really? You are a good fighter, Tauriel. You do not need silly numbers to measure your success. Go now."

"Yes, my captain."

As she sprinted away, Haldir shook his head. Something here must have changed his Tauriel. Why else would she be so respectful?

Eowyn looked out at the battle raging around her. She was tired. People were dying. She wanted out. She closed her eyes and sank down against the wall of the fortress, her heavy eyelids falling onto her tired eyes. Who would plan battles at night? Who would plan battles anyway? She shook herself awake. She was in a war. She couldn't sleep.

The next hours were a blur for both women. Time moved in inches and miles, and their kill counts were the only things that kept them from sinking into a state of half-consciousness. They were tangible milestones, and they were priceless.

Thirteen. Eowyn ran past Legolas, who was yelling "twenty-one!" for some reason.

Sixteen. Tauriel scavenged the dead for spent arrows.

Twenty-one. Eowyn realized why Legolas had been yelling.

Twenty-two. Tauriel wished she could understand Dwarvish, as Gimli seemed to be directing a stream of choice curses at Legolas.

Twenty-eight. Eowyn glimpsed Eomer briefly before another orc charged her. Good, he was alive. Twenty-nine.

Thirty-one. Someone had told Tauriel that Haldir was dead. He wasn't dead.

Thirty-seven. Eowyn brought down a whole ladder by herself.

Thirty-eight. Tauriel almost tripped over Gimli and became the lucky recipient of his obscenities.

Thirty-nine. The current of the battle had finally brought Eowyn and Tauriel together. Two Uruk-hai's lives ended at exactly the same moment as the women turned to each other and said, "Forty!"

Tauriel raised her eyebrows. "The same? I'm impressed."

Eowyn smirked. "For yourself, you mean. Didn't think you could ever beat me?"

"You know what I meant."

"This battle's really getting to you. You're not a sarcastic brat anymore."

"And you are. Funny how that happens, isn't it? I'm glad you haven't died, Eowyn. I wouldn't want to bury you."

"In the whole realm of underwhelming praise, you have reached a heroic low."

Tauriel grinned. "You're never getting any more, so enjoy it."

Eowyn smiled. She was drained, tired, and covered in blood of unknown origin, but Tauriel's crooked smile and short appreciation were more precious to her than any number of corpses. She reached out to take Tauriel's hand. "We're doing well."

Tauriel fought from keep from smiling. She did not want Eowyn to think she was softening. "Yeah, only because I-"

She never finished her sentence.

Three Uruk-hai rose out of nowhere. Eowyn's heart pounded. This was it- her chance to prove herself to Tauriel. She unsheathed her sword and flew at the enemy.

One Uruk fell to its knees at Tauriel's feet, but she barely noticed. She was petrified, gazing at Eowyn with frozen eyes. Why, why, why? Why had Eowyn taken on three huge Uruk-hai by herself? There was no way she could defeat them alone.

One of the Uruk-hai pinned Eowyn to the ground, kicking her sword away. Eowyn winced as her weapon skittered across the ground. The half-orc leered in her face, its crooked and discolored teeth inches away from her nose.

"Didn't expect to be fighting bitches, she-warrior..."

Eowyn thrashed in its foul grip. She was trapped.

Tauriel was frozen. Stupid, stupid, why hadn't she warned her? She knew that Eowyn couldn't fend them all off alone.

But she wasn't alone.

Tauriel lunged for Eowyn's fallen sword. It was heavier than she was used to, but that didn't matter.

Eowyn couldn't breathe. There was no way she could escape. She fought against the thick arms of her captor, but she knew it was in vain. Suddenly, the grip slackened. She was free.

The Uruk-hai was now struggling with another opponent. They were upon the ground, wrestling, with only their bodies as weapons. Among the grunts and growls of the fight, Eowyn caught words.

"Never-" The Uruk-hai hissed. "-touch her-" A glint of steel appeared, and the Uruk-hai shrieked as blood spattered its torso. It fell with a hideous thud.

Her savior lay motionless on the ground beside the corpse. Eowyn rushed over to help. Her heart plunged as she saw the fiery red hair fanning out from under the helmet.

Tauriel.


End file.
